Night Flowers
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: After a long day, Iga Iori goes on a night out with his friends. Being a citizen of Gensokyou for two years, he contemplates about his feelings for Satori, but things took an unexpected turn. His faith is tested as a close friend confesses her feelings to him. And not having seen nor heard from Satori in months, he may return his friend's feelings. A Danmakuverse fanfic.


I guess I'll contribute something to the Danmakuverse.

**DISCLAIMER:** The Touhou Project is a series of vertical-scrolling 'bullet hell' shooters that is created by ZUN of Shanghai Alice. Therefore, he is the owner of the series. The presentation that you're about to read is in no way affiliated with ZUN, Shanghai Alice, and any other publishers of the series' canonical work. This fanfic is a non-profit piece for entertainment only.

Please support the official works.

**STORY RATING: PG-13/T For Teens – **For language, innuendo and alcohol consumption.

**TOUHOU PROJECT **

**A Danmaku Verse Fanfic**

**Night Flowers**

It's been a long day for me. I've been training as a youkai hunter for a month now and I'm still not used to the daily regime it required. Gensokyou is still a strange world to me, despite being its citizen for two years. And since I'm living with my grandmother in this world, I still had to make some sort of income. Even though Gensokyou is a realm of magic, money didn't grow on trees. Fortunately for me, I was soon hired by the youkai hunters. The job pays well, too.

It was either that, or the local bookstore that specializes in the occult. A cute, spunky teenager manages the place but her fascination for phantasmagoria unnerves me. Plus I've immediately turned down a job at a fruit stand with some quick-tempered, middle-aged Laotian who runs it.

Him and that damn mongoose…

Of course, with every job there comes an aspect of it that is less then desired. My father once told me that 'we all have to do something that we don't necessarily like'. I was nine when he said that to me and he knew that I wouldn't understand it until years later. It makes a lot of sense. Scholars may not like to cram for several hours before big exams. A veterinarian may not like examining cats. A plumber may not like dealing with other people's shit. Literally.

I didn't like hunting youkai. Well… the humanoid ones, anyway.

That's what I don't like about my job. As a novice youkai hunter, I must drive away or outright exterminate one on sight if one were to ever harm humans. Take care of the nuisances – take out the threats, which sound simple enough. Job-issued weapons such as katanas, quiver-and-bows, and poison gas are more than enough to subdue common youkai. But when it comes to particularly strong ones, it may take a group of our most seasoned swordsmen and magicians to deal with them. Grandmother once told me about an incident from many decades ago: a time when a female tengu invaded the town in search of a human suitor. The lovely crow fell in love with my grandmother's uncle and it took a sect of elites to drive her away. Unfortunately, the tengu returned during the dead of night nearly a month later. And this is the part that put tears in my grandmother's eyes: she abducted him and flew off into the night with his sleeping form in her arms. My great-great uncle was never heard from again.

Grandmother was sad because that was the last she saw of her uncle. She witnessed his abduction with her very own eyes on that fateful night. But she also shed joyous tears because her uncle found true love in the beautiful youkai. He was thirty-four. The tengu that kidnapped him must have been either his age or several decades older.

Youkai, no matter what species, were human like us.

Thinking of youkai puts a certain young woman in mind. A pink-haired, sad-eyed beauty that reigns in the abandoned hell below us: Satori Komeji. During the eight months that I've known her I only met her thrice. And the last time we did meet was two months ago. I'm not the type to quickly fall for anyone but I wanted her the moment I first laid eyes on her.

She was cute, mysterious, cultured… and hated. Her natural ability was a doozey. Satori can read my mind. I can read the obvious emotions on her face. I guess being overly emotional sorta compensates for being able to read the hearts and minds of others. To be honest, it totally shocked me at first, but I had nothing to be ashamed of. My deepest thoughts are hers to acknowledge. I didn't mind that. She hated that – which is kinda ironic.

"You stupid boy," she had said to me two months ago. Her lilting voice was filled with mirth. "If only there were more people like you."

"If enjoying company from a cutie like you is wrong," I began, tossing a rock in the creek in front of us. "Then I don't want to be right."

"These few moments with you brings me joy, Iga. I love your sense of humor," she said seriocomically. "And that's what scares me…"

Remembering her history, I said "I understand."

And it was then that Satori surprised me: she gently laid her hand on my face and gazed deep in my eyes. "Iga…"

"_Iga.."_

"_Iga…"_

"IGA!" An alto voice knocked me outta memory lane. "You have gotta try some of this stuff, man!"

I muttered something unintelligible under my breath. A tall well-made redhead dressed in a lilac kimono was sitting beside me. She was the self-proclaimed royal law enforcer of the village. And she esteemed herself as the most beautiful woman in town. While that… is somewhat true, she can win any man (or woman) that she wanted, but once you got a load of her mentality you'd probably head for the hills. I was dragged along to be her drinking partner for tonight.

Kotohime, drinking a Norwegian wine that she probably couldn't even pronounce, punched my shoulder. It hurt, too. "C'mon man, take a hit of this imported stuff! You're were whining about your muscles being sore from training today, so maybe taking a shot of this might ease you a bit."

She drank plenty this evening, but her speech wasn't slurring yet. This woman was amazing.

It wouldn't be long though. She'll be flashing her big cleavage any moment now.

I gulped a swig of my _sake_, playing cool. This is my third cup. "No thanks, Koto. Sake should do it for me for tonight."

"Eeeeh!? You're being a letdown, Iga," she whined. "This is some good French stuff, boya! Get cultured! Drink drink DRINK!"

I nod my head at my drinking partner. "That's _Linie Aquavit_, Koto. From Norway," I said, looking at her impressive chest discreetly.

"Aww! You're no fun," Kotohime remarked, disappointed. "Akyuu's more fun than you. At least she did drink some of this here… Lenny Kravitz."

"Ugh…"

I diverted my gaze from Kotohime's blessed chest to the girl sitting beside her. Akyuu's head was laying face-first on the bar counter along with six empty shot glasses and an unfinished bowl of _chirashi sushi _(vinegar sushi topped with various vegetables and red ginger)_. _The poor girl was forced here against her will. And it was overly easy for her to yield to peer -pressure, too. She just turned eighteen not too long ago and Kotohime considered this night out as a belated birthday gift to her.

Looking at her now, I realize how much Akyuu had matured in two years. I remember her being incredibly adorable when I've first moved to Gensokyou. And her sagely disposition only enhanced that adorableness of hers. She was sweet sixteen then and yet, she looked younger. Now a woman, Akyuu still had that adolescent cuteness to her, but… things had been added.

"How you're faring over there, Akyuu?" I asked.

Akyuu lifted her head from the counter, preens her hair and granted me a (drunken) smile. That smile was a simple gesture but the blood in my veins warmed considerably. Her lips were small, but full and rosy. The girl's violet eyes now contained a womanly charm in them. And her bob-cut princess-styled hair now brushes her shoulders. She also mellowed out a bit too, but I'm not going into details.

She was a night flower in an establishment full of weeds. She reminded me so much of Satori.

Sometimes… I wonder will I ever see her again.

"Ooh… We should've gone to the Maya Noodle Bar," she intoned. Her inebriated speech was slow but at least there were no slurs in it. Even while smashed she maintained a semblance of elegance – which is pretty impressive. Maybe that small body of hers was more tolerant to alcohol than I thought. "They have dinner specials for tonight."

"And risk seeing Bimbo & Butthead again? I don't think so!" Kotohime scoffed. For reasons beyond my comprehension, Kotohime resents an immortal pair that is occasionally seen there – as silly as it sounds. I've met Kaguya and Moukou before (individually) and they seem to be very down to earth women - normal even. But from what I heard about them from Keine and a few other villagers, their spats are legendary. They were both exceptionally beautiful, but their beauty isn't anything Koto can't match.

Hmm… now that I thought about it, could it be that she's jealous of them?

"Ah-hahahaha…" Akyuu's mirth snapped me from my musings. "You said Bimbo & Butthead! Don't let them hear it from you, Miss Kotohime."

Judging from the sound of her laugh, I'll say that she's pretty smashed. Akyuu may not be the type to talk slow and do stupid stuff when drunk, but she may be the type that verbally lets deepest thoughts and emotions be known. Any deep secret or inhibited feelings of hers could go any moment now. Love, resentment, anger, or happiness… a drunkard's aimless words often conveys their truest feelings.

And knowing that Akyuu is one of the sweetest people that I have ever met in my life… that prospect scares me.

"Whatever – they're not going to do a damn thing to me," Kotohime scoffed. "They've been trading blows with one another for centuries. I'm sure a little trash talk from me would be beneath their notice."

Akyuu sat straight up in her chair, pointing at our redheaded friend with a wide-mouth laugh. "Oooh~! You're jealous, Koto-chaaaan! Fufufu… heh heh heh… Hahahahaha!"

Akyuu's words left a nasty taste in Kotohime's mouth. At least, that's what it looked like. "Hey! I'm not jealous! How would you like it if I mention something about Sanae's good look, huh?"

The next thing I knew, Akyuu eyes narrowed with a pout. "How… dare you speak of that high-breasted dingbat around me!?"

Ah… resentment. In her mindset right now, that train is never late. But I never would have guessed that Akyuu would be envious of Sanae. I don't know much about her but I do know that she was from the Outside World as well. In fact, she's been living here in Gensokyou a bit longer than I have. Although, I do wonder about that cute little blonde kid that's often seen with her from time to time.

"Oh-ho! So you are suffering from a case of Breast Envy!" Kotohime sang. "Who would have ever thought?" She poured more of that _Linie Aquavit_ in her glass.

"So what if I am?" Akyuu retorted. She looked even cuter while pissed. "I mean, my goodness, have you seen the grubs on that girl? She's only two years older than I am and she's a D-Cup! And those things were just as big every since she was 14! It's not fair!"

What I tell ya? The train's always on time. I must say something to make her feel better – soft words to curb her envy. It should be fun. "Hey, don't worry about it, Akyuu. You don't hafta have a mature body to be beautiful, y'know. Besides, it's all in the eye of the beholder."

Akyuu stared at me for a long moment. She was slowly processing what I insinuated. "R-really? Do you really consider me beautiful?" She lays her hands on her chest with a bitter look. "Compared to Sanae, I mean… do you really think my… small body is attractive compared to hers?"

"Everyone is beautiful in their own way," I replied easily, dodging a bullet. Lolis need love, too. But I wasn't going to openly admit that Akyuu is (very) attractive to me. Besides, Satori is the one that I have feelings for. It wouldn't be right on my part.

Unfortunately, I sense Akyuu wasn't finished with the topic. She was still staring at me. "Iga-san, am I attractive to you? Please be honest."

Damn. Her pride is on the line. How should I go about this?

"Take another swig of this!" Kotohime intervened, pouring the Norwegian wine in Akyuu's cup. I was thankful that she did interrupt us because I definitely didn't want to let Akyuu know that I was attracted to her (in my current state, mind you). "C'mon now – if you want a pair of big ones like me and Sanae then you'll have to drink a lot more alcohol."

"And where did you read that rubbish?" Akyuu wasn't buying it. "Did you read it in a magazine from Suzanaan?"

"And I don't think that Sanae even drinks alcoholic beverages." I added, earning a disbelieving glare from Akyuu.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. Sheesh." Kotohime shrugged and downed her cup in a single gulp. Slow down, Miss Officer. If you don't I may end up having to carry you home. Wait. That may not be a bad thing… if she wasn't clinically insane. Okay, I admit, Kotohime looks good. Well, good doesn't really begin to describe her. But she isn't my type. "Aaaaah…"

"You sound just like a few of my co-workers just now." I told her. "They make the very same noise once they get to a bowl of cold water on a hot day." It was small talk but I was trying to divert my attention from Akyuu's longing stare.

"Hmm… is that right?" Kotohime leaned on the counter. Her breasts spread under her chin like a pillow. "Speaking of your co-workers, do you know a guy named Issei Hasegawa?"

I thought hard for a moment. The name sounds familiar. "I think so…"

"Don't worry about it if you don't know him." Kotohime said. "He's a youkai hunter and old news. My ex-boyfriend, actually. He was cute but nothing special."

Even though she told me not to worry, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. "What went wrong?"

That earned a scoff. Kotohime nodded her head on her impressive chest. "He isn't manly. Honestly, Issei thought that he was even prettier than me. And really… no woman likes a man that thinks he's more attractive than a woman. That is just plain wrong!"

"Wait… I thought you didn't like him because he wasn't a good drinking partner?" Akyuu suddenly asked. "That was the reason, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Our redheaded instigator confirmed. "He doesn't even like sake, either. Ugh! What the hell did I saw in him?"

Akyuu giggled. "So the relationship was over before it began. Even though he was physically attractive to you, the problem was that he just wasn't your type. It's a very easy mistake to make, I guess."

"Yep… just another day in my life," sighed Koto.

I laid a hand on Koto's shoulder, resisting the urge to stroke her long hair. "Now that wine is doing the talking for you."

Then Koto said something crazy (as usual). "I drink the wine, the wine doesn't drink me."

I stated the obvious. "Of course it doesn't. Do you have any idea of how ridiculous you sound just now? You had enough for tonight. I think we should leave."

"Agreed," Akyuu chimed. "Minako will worry if I stay out past curfew."

"Curfew!?" Koto sat up suddenly. "Akyuu, you're a grown woman. What the heck are you doing with a curfew?"

"Hmm…" Akyuu closed her eyes as her head wobbled. "That is a good question."

"Aw, to heck with it. I guess it's time for us to leave." Koto considered. "I wouldn't want your family to worry themselves crazy if it's really like that. And not to mention Keine will raise hell if she ever find out that you were ever here."

Akyuu's eyes were still closed and she was blushing. Yea… it was time to go. Koto should have known not to drag us along with her for one of her bar crawls – especially Akyuu. On the bright side, maybe her concern for Akyuu was her incentive to leave. Akyuu was already drunk – that much was obvious. But thank goodness that she isn't on the level of 'stupid' drunk. We wouldn't want her to get involved with one of the pub's ruder patrons.

There were only six people in here right now: me, Akyuu, Koto, the bartender, and two farmers. So far, this place maintained a civil atmosphere but I have a feeling that it will soon change. Two beautiful women drinking alcohol with some nonlocal kid is the usual recipe for barroom drama. Right now, some disgruntled bar regular can come in here and start a brawl because he sees me socializing with a mature, regal beauty and a coquettish cutie out of jealousy. I wasn't romantically involved with neither girl but it was very easy to see it that way right about now. Trouble was not what I needed right now.

"We should have gone to Maya," Akyuu repeated.

"We can go there some other time," I assured her, directing my gaze to the entrance. A small group of men in my age range entered the bar. Judging from their grins and sneers they were seeking for a worthwhile evening. For a moment everything was cool… until one of the rougher looking guys gave Akyuu a leer that made her shiver.

"And just as we were about to leave, this place starts to liven up." Kotohime said. She fished out money from her pocket and paid our tab.

"You can stay around if you want to," I told Koto. "As for me, my bed is calling me." I hopped off the stool. "Goodnight, ladies. And thanks a lot for the drinks, Koto."

"Hah, it was nothing."

And just when I was about to leave the bar, I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned and looked into Akyuu's pleading brown eyes. "I'm coming along with you," she said. "Do you mind walking me home?"

Even though I didn't plan to take Akyuu home, but I couldn't say no to that look of hers. She wasn't finished with me. I just know it. Might as well get this over with… "Sure. Tag along."

Akyuu hopped off her chair and stood by my side, smiling. Kotohime gave me a look. And it wasn't just any ole look either. What that woman gave me was the half-disapproving look of an elder sister being overprotective of her younger sibling involved with a questionable suitor. I understand. Akyuu was the village sage and her best friend. She was like a little sister to her.

"Thank you," Akyuu spoke in an appreciative voice. It was a sweet gesture.

But why is she holding onto my arm? We weren't an item. Could it be that she was intimidated by the men that just entered the place? As we made our way out the door, Akyuu squeezed my arm tighter.

"What gives?" I paused, whispering low enough for only her to hear.

Akyuu's head was low. "Keep moving…"

I did as told but one of the guys decided to break the silence. It was an oval-faced fella with reddish-brown hair. "Yo! Akyuu! I thought it was you. Fancy running into you up in here."

She froze on the spot. "Tch!"

Right then and there, I somehow knew that Akyuu had some sorta history with the guy. The night flower instantly became a cactus. A sense of dread washed over me. Here I am, still in my youkai hunting gear that consisted of a foot soldier's cuirass, gauntlets, and loose black trousers. And with my hair in a high ponytail I truly did looked like a samurai from ancient times – sans the _kabuto. _My present getup was not too uncharacteristic, though - considering the place. In spirit, Gensokyou was still in the 18th century at most. My appearance shouldn't be weird, anyway. Yet the armor I had on was inspired from an even older era (likely the Meiji era or even the time of the Nanban trade).

Of course, that can lead to a problem. Because of the gear I had on right now, these guys can assume I was a fighter. And even if I am one, there were four of em. I hope for the better but I expected the worse.

And Akyuu is definitely the type of girl worth fighting over. If push comes to shove, that is…

"Uh… how do you do this evening?" Akyuu says to the guy reluctantly. "Please forgive me. I remember your face but I've forgotten your name."

"No worries. The name's Miki," he said among the grins of his buddies. Then he gave me a quick once-over. "Is this your boyfriend? Why don't you introduce him to us?"

Just as I expected: He got it all wrong! "Actually, I'm not-"

"Yes he is." Akyuu interrupted, holding me _even _tighter. Her breasts were pressed against my bicep and I must admit that they were bigger than I once thought. "This is Iga Iori, my boyfriend."

At the bar, Koto watched the scene unfold with interest.

"Hello," I adlibbed. "Nice to meet you guys."

A glint flashed in his eyes. He was undoubtedly up to something. "Hey, you're really a lucky man. Akyuu used to be shy with men."

Yep. This guy was on a mission to catch an ass-whooping. He didn't even have anything to drink yet and things were already going south. Akyuu was about to retort to his sugarcoated rudeness but I beat her to the punch. "Is that right? Hmm, I don't recall her being shy with me."

Even though I was faking about the innuendo, I was surprised that Akyuu didn't reprimand me. Instead, she looked away, smiling brightly.

"That is news to me, man." He said. One of his partners pulled a bottle of unbranded grape wine from his robes and placed it on the table. "With all the meetings she has with the lazy shrine maiden, the Gap Hag with the huge boobs, and all other types of hot youkai chicks I never got the impression."

"Hey!" Akyuu gasped, clearly offended.

His homeboys burst out laughing then. They thought his assumption of Akyuu's sexuality was cute.

There comes a time when a man has to defend a woman's honor. Whether it be his mother, sister, kin, friend, or lover – he has to protect her morality. He blatantly said mean shit in a nice way. And that jibe probably hurt me more than it did Akyuu. As much as I loved Satori, my amity with Akyuu was strengthening with each passing moment.

"You're mistaken, man," I began, clinching my fists. "Akyuu isn't ga-"

"Oi!" Kotohime sang, approaching us. "Iga is a real lucky man, he is! Akyuu and I will be going home with him tonight! And we're going to share the same bed! It'll be so much fun!"

Suddenly, everyone in the bar was astounded by what the Maniacal Princess just said. It was so quiet that you could hear the howling of the autumn breeze outside the bar.

Akyuu was shocked the most. Her face was as red as a beet. "Koto!"

Koto quickly turned to us and gave a wink. Her embellished tale sounded convincing to the thugs. "The night is young, so what are we going to do? Want me to pick up some fruits before we go to your place? Or maybe I can get some lotions and oils?"

Akyuu whipped her head in Koto's direction. "Whoa! You're going a little overboard!"

Akyuu's complaint didn't even register. "Oh! I have a better idea! How about I get some body oil from Rikako? It'll definitely get us in the mood."

"Hey, that sounds like a plan to me!" I said, playing along. The looks of envious disbelief from them were a sight to behold.

Then Koto wrapped her arms around my waist, and Akyuu still holding my arm. If this loving gesture was true then I'll probably be the luckiest man in Gensokyou. But of course, having an adorably wise loli and a sultry oddball princess being extremely fond of me would undoubtedly inspire jealousy. I was well aware of the sudden tension.

"Hey," Miki said with a frown. "Is this some kinda joke, _Your Highness_?"

"Nope," Koto remarked shamelessly. "I'm afraid not."

Miki's buddies remained impressed but he wasn't. "Don't give me that crap. You're not dating him. I've never seen you with a man before. I bet that guy's not even your type."

Miki's transformation from smug barbarian to an envious middle-school child delighted Koto. His scheme to humiliate Akyuu backfired. Why he was trying to do that, I don't know why. "Jealous, much? We totally adore him. For starters, he knows how to treat a woman. Unlike you."

That hurt. I could tell from his angry expression. Koto went straight for the jugular. His pals stopped their laughter, sensing their leader's hurt feelings. "You don't know me, lady," was his futile reply.

Koto released me and balled her hands on her hips. "I know that you're being a real dick to my friend and lover right now."

Koto's tone was dark. The way she was speaking right now, I can assume that she was ready to fight him. She looked like she wants to grab a nearby lamp and beat him in the face with it. Even though I've known her for two years, she was a true friend.

"Kotohime… it's okay." Akyuu rested a reassuring hand on her forearm. "You don't have to stand up for us."

"Yea, let's head outta here and forget all about these guys." I was already tired of looking at him. And I was ready to get outta this armor.

"Prove to me that he's your man then," Miki said to Koto, the smug grin of his was back.

There was no hope for this fool. If Akyuu and Koto weren't present right now I would've hit him square in the jaw.

Akyuu sighed. "Foolishness…"

I shared her sentiment.

"Fine then," Koto remarked, to our surprise. "I don't understand why you still insist on embarrassing yourself but I'll gladly oblige. Besides, I have a feeling that you get off on it. So…"

Koto suddenly turns and rests her hand on the back of my head. The sultry expression of hers shocked me and I couldn't help but to noticed the fullness of her lips. And then…

"Mmm~…"

She kissed me.

It was a TRUE kiss. This is not a farce. Her lips were warm and her tongue wrestled with mine. I tasted the alcohol on her breath and she tasted the sake on mine.

"Koto!" Akyuu gasped.

Koto didn't reply.

As cheesy as it sounds, I didn't want this moment to end. My shock turned to pure elation. Koto was a superb kisser. Now I really wished that we were sharing a bed later tonight.

"Uuu…" It was Akyuu again.

Koto pulled away and I wanted to cry like a child. She proved to everyone present that she had a sensual side and it shouldn't be taken for granted. My deranged friend reminded me what men (should) look for: the love of a woman. Satori reappeared in my mind, pouting in disapproval. It was easy to imagine her doing that, anyway. I know that we're not lovers, but it would be very interesting to see how she will react to knowing I've kissed Kotohime.

That is… if I ever run into her again.

"Not fair…" Akyuu muttered, pouting.

"Well…" Koto twirled on her feet to regard Miki and his crew. "There you have it: he belongs to us. What more proof do you need?"

Miki, stunned, spoke incoherently. "U-uh… uh…"

"I'll take it that you have nothing else to say then." Koto's grin was victorious. "Well now, if you excuse us, we will be on our way out. Night-night, fellas! Don't forget the tissue when you think of me tonight."

I remained unmoving – speechless. I still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Let's go, Iga," Akyuu said, tugging my arm. "It's getting late."

"Yea… r-right…" I stammered, watching Koto's natural sashay as she made her way out the door. That woman was dangerous.

Akyuu sensed my discomfort (that's how she saw it, anyway). "Are you okay?" She asks while walking beside me. "She can be so reckless sometimes."

Reckless was the right word. I wanted more of where that came from. "I'm fine," I replied.

Akyuu didn't say anything then. I have the feeling that she knew I was lying. Could it be that she was jealous, too?

Suddenly…

"Step aside," a blonde woman demanded as we made it to the exit. She entered the bar with a determined gait. Judging from the tone in her nasal voice she was pissed. She turned her sight on Miki and his friends and pointed at him. "Ah-ha! I've finally found you, ya roguish bastard!"

A look of horror claimed Miki's face. "Oh shit!"

Akyuu regarded the woman wearing the fruity hat in concern. "Lady Minoriko, what's wrong?"

Oh, that's right… it's the goddess of harvest. I should've noticed from the nice sweet potato scent coming from her. She smells edible. Minoriko had a young woman's face and figure. To be honest, she didn't look much older than I am but the locals say that she's been around for centuries. She wears a pale yellow blouse with a black ribbon on the collar, and long maroon dress that somehow showcased her figure. Oddly enough, she's barefooted.

"This man stole a bottle of wine from me earlier today!" Minoriko yelled. "He thought that I didn't notice when I was selling vegetables, so he took the five-fingered discount!"

Miki shrank in his chair. His buddies did the same.

"That was a bad thing to do," Akyuu said warily.

"I know, right?" Minoriko said, turning to her prize on the table. "Now gimme that bottle back, you little vermin! Refuse and I'll gladly give you the ass-whopping that your parents never gave you!"

She reached for the bottle at the same time as her human nemesis, engaging in a trifle game of tug-o-war. Miki was persistent. Even though he was wrong, he still tried to cling onto the wine like it was rightfully his. His friends cheered over the struggle. They enjoyed the goddess' good looks and her nice scent.

She was leaning far over the table due to the struggle and one of them goosed her backside. "Hey! Hands off! This is a divine ass you're touching!"

"That's all the more reason to touch it," one of them said while stealing a squeeze.

"Tickle her feet," another laughed.

"Fufufufu," the food-smelling woman helplessly giggled. Her girlish giggles soon became a shrieking laugh. They were torturing her pleasantly. "Fufu-HahahahaHAHAHA! C-cut it out! Hee-hahahaha! QUIT PLAYING!"

The autumn goddess released her wine bottle as she squirmed on the table. She was forced to forfeit her fight with Miki over something belonging to her. Her high-pitched laughter soon resonated in the entire tavern (which wasn't that large to begin with). She was taking her minor setback with a forcefully comedic outlook.

Akyuu sighs, guiding me outside impatiently. "C'mon…"

And then we heard two hits: a fist meeting a body and a body hitting the floor.

**WAP!**

"Okay, I let you get away with the butt-groping," Minoriko growled. "But playing with my panty line is going too far!"

Curiously, Akyuu and I looked back and saw that one of the guys was lying unconscious on the floor. There was slight swelling on the knuckles of Minoriko's left hand. She glared down at the laid-out dude with an expression of indignation. To be honest, she should have done so the moment he groped her butt. More impressively was the fact that she decked out the biggest one among them.

"Tate!" Miki yelled.

"Serves him right," Minoriko hands were on her hips. She snatched the bottle of wine off their table and sauntered off while Miki tended to his unconscious friend. "I got me eye on you! Steal from me again if you dare!"

She met us at the exit and I slid the door open to let her out like a gentleman. "Thank you, young man," she smiles to me.

I followed her outside and stammered, "Ah – no worries, ma'am."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Akyuu curtsied to her. "It's people like them that makes humans all the more untrustworthy."

Minoriko smiled. She was even prettier up close. "There's no need for apologies, Miss Akyuu. I was partly to blame for not paying attention during the festival. I guess… the blessed harvest isn't the only thing some people are looking for."

"But he should have known better than to steal from one that feeds the village, much less from a god of harvest," Akyuu says metaphorically – which is true. If Minoriko is responsible for providing ripe, healthy foodstuffs during this time of year then it does mean that she supplies us. "I apologize on his behalf despite the foolishness, Lady Minoriko."

Then Minoriko did something that made it easy to forget that she was divinity. "Eh heh… it's fine. I've already told you there's no need for that." She held her hands out while giggling. "Besides, you're making me blush."

Akyuu giggled along with her. They were acting like longtime friends. I can see why: the goddess was very down to earth. Despite her being (statistically) higher than humans and youkai, she wasn't in the least bit condescending. For that reason alone, maybe that's why she was easy to get along with. It was either that or the way she smells attracted others to like her.

"…I guess that flattery wouldn't get me anywhere then." Akyuu's guffaw pulled me out of my musings. She was walking alongside Minoriko, joking around.

I then noticed that I was several paces behind them. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Akyuu called.

I caught up with them and noticed an extraordinarily cute look on Minoriko's face. "Ooh~, is he your boyfriend, Miss Akyuu?" The divine gossip girl wondered.

Akyuu's face glowed. "H-he's just a friend."

"Well, friends can be lovers." Minoriko said truthfully.

"You're embarrassing me!" Akyuu laughed again. "It's not like that!"

Girl Talk. It was the single most dangerous thing known to men. They were talking about me as if I weren't around them. What I find odd is the fact that their gossip didn't make me feel as uneasy as it should. "I'm afraid that you have the wrong impression, Lady Minoriko. I'm just walking her home."

"How romantic!" Minoriko squealed.

Akyuu gazed at the night skies for a moment. "Hmm… now that I think about it, it is sorta romantic."

"How is that romantic?" I asked. It seems that Akyuu was gathering ideas. "I'm only walking with you on your way home."

Minoriko suddenly stopped and gazes at me. "You're such a clueless young man. The night is young, stars are shinning bright in the skies, and it's just you and Akyuu enjoying your time together. Honestly, you simply cannot get any more romantic than that."

Akyuu flustered as a giggle escaped her. "Tee-he! How embarrassing!"

We approached a short bridge over a stream. It was a classic ambience for what they were gushing about. True, I was enjoying the stroll with Akyuu but not romantically so. If anything, I was merely being a gentleman. I mean, who wouldn't want to walk a girl as cute as Akyuu on her way home? It was pretty much the highlight of the evening. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Unbelievably," Akyuu remarked seriocomically.

"You mean to say that she isn't allowed to?" Minoriko prompted.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that-"

"Minoriko!" A high-pitched voice called.

There must've been some sort of fortune god looking out for me. I was glad to get away from the topic. I didn't mind walking with Akyuu but it was merely a platonic gesture. Maybe… if I haven't met Satori several months ago then things would have been different. I loved that youkai girl but I didn't want Akyuu (or anyone for that matter) to know anything about it. It was my little secret.

A pensive expression marked Minoriko's face. "Ugh. I thought I've told you to stay home, Shizuha."

A very coquettish blonde young woman approached us. She wears an orange colored dress that resembled leaves and she bore a striking resemblance to Minoriko. If I wasn't mistaken, I think they're related. While she has Minoriko's face and wide eyes, she lacked her figure. Noticing their contrast, Minoriko was the physically mature one – with a large bosom and flared hips. The baby-faced woman was more lithe and prettier, not that Minoriko was ugly.

Sisters, I figured.

She placed her hands on her hips, pouting. "How can I stay at home when you're out chasing thieves? I was worried that you've got jumped on by the guys that robbed you."

Minoriko gritted her teeth. "Didn't I tell you that I had things under control, Big Sister?"

Wait a minute? Did she call the doll-like girl 'Big Sister' just now? That is a little mind-blowing to me.

"Good evening, Miss Shizuha." Akyuu greeted.

"Ah – evenin'," Shizuha remarked impatiently, taking a hold of Minoriko's sleeve. "You've found what you were looking for, right?"

Minoriko was annoyed. "Yea…"

"Great, now let's go home, kiddo. I've prepared a big meal and I hate for it to go to waste because you're out on a wild goose chase."

I held back a laugh. Hearing Shizuha calling her 'kiddo' was hilariously adorable. She said that as if she was several years older than Minoriko. Then again, maybe she did have a few years on her. But what made it hilarious was the fact that Shizuha looked younger than even me. And I'm twenty-three.

"Stop calling me kiddo," Minoriko whined. "You're embarrassing me."

Akyuu laughed. "I think it's cute."

She shares the same sentiment that I did about this scenario.

"Ooh~! You're making it worse, Akyuu!" Minoriko's lips wriggled. "That isn't cute at all!"

"Speaking of cute," Shizuha said, releasing Minoriko. She approached me and gazed at my face. She wasn't much taller than Akyuu. "Hello, stranger. What's your name?" She said with interest.

Akyuu tensed, but said nothing.

Minoriko gasped. "Aah! What the hell are you doing, Big Sister? He's Akyuu's! You're hopeless!"

Akyuu giggled. She likes the sound of that, I presume.

"Again, you got it wrong, Miss Minoriko." I tried to explain.

"Hey!" Shizuha cupped my face, forcing me to look her in the eyes. That was when I realize how… sensual she was. Despite her svelte form, Shizuha had fuller lips than her little sister. And her sharp eyes gave off an air of wisdom beyond that of Minoriko's. She was more mature than Minoriko in spirit. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Big Sister…" Minoriko said with disapproval, gritting her teeth.

"Miss Shizuha…" sighs Akyuu.

"What's your name?" She asked me smoothly.

"Iga Iori…" I hesitated, disarmed by our intimacy. Tonight I was probably a luckier man than I've realized. It turned out to be a very pleasant night for me. Tonight was just as interesting as the day I've met Satori. If I were the philandering type, I would have slept with any of the ladies I was with this evening. They all had their charms: Akyuu with her adorable loveliness; Kotohime with her sultry carelessness; and Shizuha with her youthful beauty and shocking sensuality. This could have been a kid in a candy store type scenario, but I was in love with someone else.

"You have a pretty face," Shizuha told me.

Her bluntness prompted Minoriko to grab her shoulders. "That's enough out of you, Sis! You're hitting on him!"

"Aren't you being a little… too friendly to Iga?" Akyuu said with a hint of jealousy.

Shizuha ignored them both while studying my features.

"Long hair, bright eyes, and slight facial stubble – you're not bad…" Shizuha said while her sister tried to pull her from me. "You're lean with a fair bit of musculature. Too bad, I like my men eighty-five kilos or bigger. Don't worry though – you're more Minoriko's type."

"HEY!" Minoriko gasped. "He's taken already!"

Akyuu frowned. "You're trying to set him up with Lady Minoriko now?"

Shizuha ignores them again, grinning mischievously. "Say, how big you are down there? Maybe you can visit Minoriko sometimes. Give her something that she has been missing…"

"SHI-ZU-HAAAA!" Minoriko screamed with obvious embarrassment. "Don't ask him nasty stuff like that! Plus, he's Akyuu's boyfriend!"

Shizuha was shameless. "Oh? What side of town do you live at? I can sneak Minoriko over to your place." She said with a wink.

"He's from beyond the border!" Akyuu blurted out. Her outburst surprised us.

"Oh. He's from there, huh," Shizuha released my face and I was free from her spell. Her feminine wiles were that powerful. "You're a good catch."

"For the last time, I'm not dating-"

"You were gapped here, weren't you?" Shizuha asked, narrowing her eyes conspiratorially. "I've should have known. Yukari's been very busy lately."

Yukari Yakumo. I know that name. Thanks to my grandmother's request, she's the reason why I'm a citizen here. I've only met her twice and I've yet to find a soul more intimidating than her. Granted, she was delightfully sociable and beautiful but it was her… aura that presents the intimidation factor. I can never forget that air she exuded. To me, she was an unearthly negotiator – a politician, even. But to the natives of Gensokyou, she was both a god and devil to them. Creator and Destroyer…

I forced my thoughts away from the golden-haired paradox.

"Yukari didn't bring him here," Akyuu explained. Then a cute look of confusion claimed her face as she regards me. "You did arrive here on your own, right?"

"Sort of," I nodded. "I have a relative here. She wanted me to move in with her."

"Ah…" Minoriko gestured thoughtfully. My scenario must have been rare.

"Eh… that's a relief. I honestly thought that you were some kinda super-powered weirdo," deadpans Shizuha. "Yukari's been gaping a lot of people from the Outside World in recent months. What made her decide to invite some of the most odd and unsavory people from the Beyond, is beyond me."

Why do I get the feeling that Shizuha was mocking me?

Akyuu nodded in agreement. It appears that she knew a few foreigners.

"Yea, one of them cussed out Nitori because she refused to make a gadget for him." Minoriko revealed, recalling a memory. "People from Beyond are very daring. It's a wonder that he found her lab in the first place – let alone traveling in Youkai Mountain."

"Oh, and another human navigated through the Forest of the Lost, made it to Eintei, and fell in love with Kaguya!" Shizuha gossiped. I don't know who Reisen is but I do know about the Forest of the Lost. It is an immense forest that is enshrouded in darkness and bamboo. Word has it that, unless you run into a rabbit youkai, you're pretty much lost. And if that wasn't bad enough, the forest is filled with hazards and feral youkai. The chances of a human surviving that place without a guide are none. Shizuha's tale did sound ridiculous but I guess it did happen. "And he even proposed to her!"

"How romantic!" Akyuu and Minoriko simultaneously squealed.

"Hey… while it's on my mind…" Shizuha whirled on me and surveys my armor. "You're not a ninja, are you?"

That confused me. The ninja incident happened some time after I arrived in Gensokyou. How did she confuse me with one of them? "Huh? No, I'm a youkai hunter. I was hired not too long ago."

"Good. Don't associate with them," she warned me. "They're from the Beyond, too. One of their higher-ups is an old acquaintance of Yukari and she gave them the A-okay for them to migrate here. They're a troublesome bunch. While they were constructing their castle they've started all kinds of crazy stuff in Gensokyou."

Akyuu blushed at an embarrassing memory. "Like stealing women's underwear for instance…"

Minoriko glanced at Akyuu. "Did you ever have a chance to interview any of them, Akyuu?"

"Oh," she clasps her hands together. "As a matter of fact, I interviewed their leader. Surprisingly, despite her upbringing, she was a very down to earth person. But…" She suddenly frowned. "That pupil that was with her is mean-spirited beyond belief. During the interview she was glaring at me the whole time! It kinda makes you wonder about half-youkai."

"Goes to show you that you should choose who you make friends with carefully," Shizuha advised. "It's an old saying and all that jazz. Now they know exactly where you live."

"They won't invade again," Akyuu defiantly retorts. "She forbids them."

Shizuha stared at Akyuu for a moment. "Okay. We'll see how long that so-called peace treaty lasts."

Her words were cold. And I was shocked by them. I didn't allow it to show, though.

"We live in indecent times," Shizuha continues. "No one can be trusted."

"Big Sister," gasped her little sister. "That's enough out of you!"

"I love people, but I don't trust them," Shizuha remained unremorseful. "I even love my sister, despite her being a fame whore and a rage among men when her goodies are swollen during the harvest. I don't trust her. I can't."

"There you go with that pessimism again!" Minoriko hollered. "Just shut up, already! Nobody wants to hear that bullshit!"

Shizuha's mindset scared me. Her apparent dysfunction with Minoriko scared me even more. It scared me because it was true. Dysfunction and resent comes from distrust. We loved the people in our lives but we don't completely trust them. The elder goddess' negativity gave my predicament weight.

I love Satori… but I didn't trust her. And maybe she loves me but there's no doubt in my mind that she distrusts me. Trusting too much is what made her suffer in the first place.

Love is pain. That much is certain. Anyone that believes that love doesn't involve any pain is a fool. Love is necessary. Pain is necessary. It exists for us to endure. It can tear anyone down but it remold us. We become better individuals because of it.

"Would the two of you please stop fighting?" Akyuu cried.

Minoriko had gotten hold of her sister's hair. Shizuha was pulling Minoriko's cheeks. The younger sibling was hurt by her elder's negativity – her own flesh and blood. When someone in your family hurts you, it hurts. The pain cuts deep. I don't know if there's a blade that can cut as deeply.

"She started it!" Minoriko complained.

"I should have thrown you off this bridge," Shizuha grunted. Her mean expression made her look even cuter.

They're autumn goddesses, huh? They were acting like kids just now.

"That is no way for you two to behave," Akyuu lectured. "What if anyone else saw you two fighting like babies? They wouldn't believe that gods were being so petty."

Shizuha pouted and crossed her arms over her small chest. "I'm hardly known in this village, anyway. They wouldn't know the difference between me and a weak youkai."

Hearing that from her sounded weird. More to it, I honestly thought that she was just a blonde haired villager just now. Despite her good looks, Shizuha was dark.

Akyuu rubbed her nose. It was getting chilly out here. "You seriously need to be less pessimistic, Miss Shizuha."

Minoriko rolls her eyes. "Agreed."

"Shut up, the both of you," she retorted. "It's part of my charm."

Akyuu sneezed, harshly turning her head away from us. It was a cute, high-pitched sound.

"Kiiii…!"

"We really should get going," I said. "Getting a little nippy out here…"

"Ah, that's that nice Youkai Mountain air mass coming through," Shizuha exhaled. "What's not to like about this weather? Autumn is the best time of year. People that are born during this season live the longest lives. And you don't have to worry about some annoying ass Spring Fairy shooting you down during her excitement."

Akyuu sneezed again.

"Ah-choo…!"

"To bad her immune system doesn't agree with you." Minoriko told Shizuha. "We've been out here long enough. Let's head home, Big Sister."

"Don't rush me, kiddo."

"Stop calling me 'kiddo', you pinhead!"

"Your mama…"

"She's your mother too," Minoriko retorted like it was the most basic thing in the world.

Shizuha notices her slip-up. "Oh, that's right… well, your father! Ah-hihihihi~!"

Minoriko scoffs and makes her way towards the outskirts. "So? I don't know him."

"Wait… me neither… Oh well," Shizuha shrugged. Before she followed Minoriko, she gave us a mischievous smile. "Have a good night, you two. And don't forget to use protection!"

I whirled on my feet with a retort ready but Akyuu stopped me. She held onto my arm once again. Her blush was a bright as the street lanterns. "She was only joking, Iga."

I couldn't help but to look into her eyes. They were… prettier than usual right now. "Okay, let's get you home."

Akyuu tapped her nose. "That's right. I wouldn't want anyone to worry about me for being out too long."

"You're a grown woman with a curfew," I joked. That earned me another punch on my shoulder. Like Koto, Akyuu hits hard, too."

"Yes, I know that I am a woman." Akyuu says, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm well aware of that. If only I could have company for tonight. "

Hearing that, I knew that she wanted to enjoy more of my company tonight. Somehow… the implication of hers tells me that she didn't mean platonic company, either. Alcohol was an amazing thing sometimes. It turned a sweet young girl into a lovely woman who yearns for company.

She was my flower.

And I hers…

**HIEDA MANSION**

We arrived at her abode nearly ten minutes later. Her estate was fairly large with an oblong pond in the yard. I noticed a few lit rooms as we reached the veranda. There were probably a handful of servants still up at this time of night. That was a good sign, I guess. Koto being a close friend of the Hiedas was a good thing. They apparently trusted her for Akyuu's safety. I wonder how anyone would react if they saw me bringing her home instead?

I didn't want to take the chance. No one was around right now.

I lead the grape-head to the veranda and stopped. "Tonight was lovely, Akyyu. I had fun hanging out with you and Koto. Well… I guess this means goodnight."

Akyuu removed her sandals and stepped on the platform. She held the sandals in her right hand and turns back to me with a solemn expression. "You don't have to leave so soon. Come in."

I respond to her with great reluctance. She sensed it somehow. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose-"

"You don't have to worry about that." Akyuu replies. "Besides… I would like more of your company. And I'm sure that you feel the same way."

She was serious. I couldn't help but to comply with her demand. I was nervous, but I was compelled to oblige her. Right now, the lady-like vibes she emitted was like that of a queen. The combination of her beauty and sudden sensuality could make a wise man into a fool.

"What's wrong with you?" She raises a brow. "Let's head inside and talk over a hot cup of tea."

I can't help but have the feeling that she was baiting me. "I can't drink anything sweet right now. We were out drinking alcohol, remember?"

Akyuu tilted her head and plants her hands on her hips. "Now you're making excuses, Iga. How old are you again?"

"Twenty-three…"

"You're five years my senior and yet, you're acting like a little child," she scoffs impatiently. "I'm not going to bite, Iga."

"I'm just trying to stay on the safe side, Akyuu." My retort was sincere. If I followed Akyuu inside, she will be a true woman before the night is over. Or maybe… she would make a man out of me. How I felt right now, intimacy wouldn't be enough. At her age, young men like me may very well present the single most dangerous thing to ripe girls fresh out of childhood. And that dangerous thing is…

"Come…" she repeated. There was a yearning look in her eyes.

I stammered. "I-I gotta go."

"You don't trust me, Iga?" Akyuu said, looking offended.

I wanted to say something about trust but I decided against it. Shizuha's pessimism reappeared in my mind…

"_**I love people, but I don't trust them,"**_ she had said less than an hour ago.

I didn't trust Akyuu right now – didn't even trust myself. Right now, I'm struggling whether or not to cheat on Satori.

"Of course I trust you," I lied. I had to. I didn't want to hurt her.

It was wrong. My conscience weighed heavier than before. I reassured her with a beautiful lie. My mother raised me to always tell the truth – no matter how ugly it was. The truth is ugly. Truth is painful…

But it sets us free. It makes us smarter. Stronger.

"Hello," a young voice calls out. It was close. "Who's there?"

"I guess that's my cue," I said, thankful for the intervention.

Akyuu stared at me in disappointment. She offered me hospitality and I turned her down. I was glad that I did refuse her. She had no idea…

She had no idea that fate had saved her from me.

A girl taller (and older) than Akyuu appears on the veranda. She was a fair-skinned lady with semi-long hair tied into a chignon. Her white _yukata_ did a fair job in concealing her moderate figure. The girl's dark brown eyes matched the color of her hair and she sported a beauty mark on her left jugular. The most peculiar thing about her appearance was a small caricature of Akyuu on the right breast of her robe.

Her face practically lit up when she saw Akyuu. "Oh! It's you, Akyuu. Welcome back."

Her voice was cute, perky. If she was taught how to sing she would be an idol among the youth in the village.

Akyuu turned to the older girl. "Good evening, Minako. I'm sorry if you were worried about me."

"No worries, Akyuu. I knew that you will return home safe and sound," the maidservant giggled. She was awfully happy to see her Akyuu. In fact, she didn't seem to notice me standing behind Akyuu.

"Hi there," I greeted, being a gentleman.

The brunette looks at me and tilts her head cutely. Judging from her expression, I think that she was actually surprised to see me. "Eh? Good evening, mister."

"You don't have to call him mister, Minako. Besides, I think Iga's a bit younger than you." Akyuu informs, gesturing towards me. "Anyways, I guess introductions are in order…"

The older girl's confusion vanished. She stood straight and bowed. "I'm Minako Harada, it's nice to meet you."

I returned the gesture. "Likewise, Miss Minako. My name is Iga Iori."

"Where's Kotohime," she asks. "I'd thought that she would be with you."

"Iga brought me home in her stead," Akyuu explains. "He's just as trustworthy as Koto."

Minako nodded in understanding and said "Would you guys like hot tea? It's a little chilly out here."

"No thanks, that won't be-"

"Of course, Minako," Akyuu intervened. "We appreciate it."

"Right," the maidservant bowed and sauntered off to the kitchen.

It was too late. I couldn't turn away now. I guess it couldn't be helped. Besides, tea may very well be what I need to shake off this chill.

All of a sudden, Akyuu's small hands held one of mine. I look her in her eyes. Her look of disappointment was gone. It was replaced with a warm, inviting smile. "Come on, silly. I just want a little more of your time."

Reluctantly, I removed my boots and submitted to her. She won.

A little time is usually all that was needed to change someone's life forever…

**AKYUU'S STUDY**

"Make yourself comfortable," said Akyuu.

I was disappointed. She had led me into a room full of books. To be honest, I was expecting a bed. "This is nice, but I thought that-"

"You thought that I was trying to seduce you?" Akyuu smiled sardonically, sliding the door close. "I only wanted to spend a little more time with you, Iga."

"Uh… huh…" I murmured disbelievingly.

"Honestly, men are so predictable," she sighed. She went to a small table in the center of the room. "Is the line between friend and lover really that thin?"

"We're not that simple," I retorted as she sat down at the table. "Well, not all of us, anyway…"

Akyuu propped her arms on the table and gave me a knowing smile. "Iga… you actually thought that I wanted to have sex with you, did you?"

I've turned away in shame. Akyuu read me like a book. Give her frumpy clothes and a third eye and I would have mistaken her for Satori.

My setback was a punch line to her. "Ufufufu~… don't feel bad about it. I wouldn't allow sex after our first date."

"You're awfully blunt all of a sudden," I noted.

"I am," Akyuu intoned solemnly. "But don't get me wrong, Iga: I do find you attractive."

"I'm flattered to hear that," I couldn't help but smile. "Alcohol has that effect on people."

"I can't argue with you there. Sit," she demanded and I did so. "I would like to thank you for bringing me home this evening. Who knows what may have happened if you weren't with us earlier."

She's right. Kotohime did drag me along to hang out this evening. If I wasn't with them at the bar, they probably would have run into trouble. "Miki and his buddies…" I contemplated.

"Koto and I would have taken care of them just fine," Akyuu assured as she skimmed through a scroll. "She may not look like it, but Koto is proficient in martial arts. Plus, she's been teaching me a few moves."

Now that I think of Miki, I can't help but frown. I wonder if he really did know Akyuu. "Hey… is Miki your ex?"

Akyuu looked at me as if I've told the world's lamest joke. "Like I said earlier, I **don't** know him," she scoffed. "I only know of him. He tried to get with Minako and a couple other girls here."

So that explains the tension when Akyuu saw Miki earlier. She knew that he was a dog. "I see…"

"Whatever he tried to this evening obviously failed," Akyuu dismissed, sealing a scroll. "I guess he tried to use me in order to get back at any of the girls he may know from here. Forget about him."

I can't sympathize with the troublemaker. He tried to call out someone that didn't know him. Some people will do anything for attention.

"Hey," Minako's voiced called from the other side of the door. "The tea is ready."

Akyuu got up from the table and opened the door for the brunette. Minako was carrying a tray with two large cups of tea. The maid sat the try on the table and I took one of the cups.

"Thank you very much," I told her after a sip. The tea was just right – it wasn't sweet or bitter.

"You're welcomed. I'm glad that you like it." Minako bowed.

"Minako makes some pretty good tea," said Akyuu. "And to think, you nearly declined the offer."

"Is there anything else that you would like, Akyuu?" Minako asked.

"No thanks," Akyuu replied sweetly. "That will be all for tonight. I'll return the cups and tray when we're done."

"Of course," the maid curtsied. Then she bowed and left the room.

Minako was curious about us. That much I can tell.

"Well…" Akyuu slid the door shut. She returned to the table and sat _seiza _(Japanese formal way of sitting with the legs folded beneath the thighs). "Where were we?"

"You wanting a little more of my time," I said with a little smile. "So we can talk."

She sipped from her cup, thinking. The she suddenly closed her eyes and nodded. "I still think that we should have gone to Maya."

"That is your third time saying that," I laughed.

"I know and I was hoping that we could go there," Akyuu replied. "They have a special on _tapas_ tonight and I have a craving for shrimp fritters."

Although I never dined there I did hear that the cooks at Maya make some pretty tasty lampreys. "Maybe next time…" I considered.

"It's no big deal. At least I did get to hang out with you two for my birthday," Akyuu said while smiling warmly. "And for that, I thank you both."

I decided to entertain her. "Feeling sentimental, are we? If only Koto was here to hear you right now."

Akyuu's smile vanished and she lowered her head. "I have reason to be, Iga. Because I may never get to have a night out again…"

What she said just now unsettled me. I wasn't sure what she meant by that? "You have a lot of work cut out for you? No offense, but you do strike me as a workaholic type – in a knowledge-seeking kind of way."

"So you are aware of my work?" She asked me, leaning forward with a pleased smile.

"Yea, you're the author of Gensokyou Chronicle. I'm well aware of what writers go through, with publishers, time constraints, and such. I can definitely understand that you can get bogged down with your work."

She interlocked her fingers, seeing something that I couldn't. "That's… not really part of the reason, Iga. In fact, that doesn't even begin to describe my predicament."

I finished my tea and sat the cup beside me. I blinked, "Predicament?"

Akyuu still looked distant. "Iga… what… what if I told you… that I don't have much longer to live?"

That scared me. The concept of death always did. "I don't understand. What do you mean, Akyuu?"

Then Akyuu turns to look me in the eyes. There was a profound sadness in them. "It is exactly what I mean: I will die soon."

I gasped. Is she serious? "Are… you ill?"

If she is, there has to be something in Gensokyou that can do to cure her. Wait… if she's sick then how come she never visits the doctor of Eientei? I heard that she can cure the incurable.

"I'm not ill, Iga."

"Akyuu…"

"I'm living on borrowed time," she revealed to me. Her eyes became glossy. "Have you heard… of the Children of Miare?"

That sounds familiar. I think Keine mentioned it to me a while back. "They record Gensokyou's history, if I'm not mistaken."

Akyuu nodded sagely. "That's right. The record is several centuries old and each Child of Miare dedicates their life to preserving this land's history in it."

I nodded in understanding, prompting her to continue.

"Each Child is born once every one hundred twenty to one-eighty years and we never forget what we see." Akyuu continued. Then she raised her index finger to her temple. "More to that, I inherited all the memories of the previous Children."

"That's amazing," I said with awe. "Did you know about the memories when you were a child?"

Akyuu pursed her lips, recalling the earliest days of her existence. "That's a good question… It confused me when I was a child. I remember seeing the memories in dreams. I guess that they were locked deep in my subconscious until I was old enough to realize that they are memories of my past incarnations."

I didn't believe in the concept of reincarnation, nor life after death. As a matter of fact, I didn't believe anything of a mystical nature. But that all changed on the day I moved to Gensokyou. This place proved to me that there was an existence beyond the eyes of human civilization. I am now aware that there's life after death. Even if my soul is destined to wander aimlessly long after my body's destruction, I take solace that there is something beyond the grave.

The end is only the beginning.

I spoke my thoughts. "Reincarnation…"

"Yes, there were eight of us throughout Gensokyou's history." Akyuu squeezed her hands together, making a small pop. "I am the Ninth Child of Miare."

I now knew why she was much more intelligent that I am. Granted, I doubt that anyone would ever get the best of her – especially in a contest of wit. But something still worried me. "Akyuu… what-"

"A Child of Maire's life is short," Akyuu said somberly. "With each Child, the lifespan get shorter. My direct incarnation didn't live to see her twenty-first birthday."

I cried then – cried like a man should: grieving for someone he loved. She will not enjoy adulthood for long. The shadow of death hovers over my friend like a cloud. "Ak… yuu…"

A familiar sadness returned to me; one that'll make the hardest stoic weeps. Like the one that consumed me on the night of my mother's death. I lowered my head and whimpered in my sleeves.

"Shh… it's okay," Akyuu went around the table and held me. She wanted someone to share her pain with. And she did so with me. "It's okay, Iga."

She sat behind me and rests her arms around my shoulders. The softness and warmth of her body consoled me. She was crying, too. "I-I… feel your pain…" I sniffed. "But why?"

Akyuu's brief longevity may be known among the people around Gensokyou, but I rather didn't know about it if I had a choice. To know that someone you admire will die soon hurts as much as that person's sudden death. It was a terrible knowledge because no one wants to know the moment of their death – not even relatively.

"I told you because no one seems to care." Akyuu explained, showcasing her resentment. "They know that I will die soon but they think that it has no consequence to me. I know life goes on, but they're happily assured that I will live again someday. No one will miss me…"

"B-but, your memories…" I stammered.

"Is all they seem to care about, apparently," Akyuu props her head on my back, sniveling. "My memories are all that matters to them but… w-what about my feelings? Will anyone… ever remember besides being the chronicler of Gensokyou? Do a-anyone care… about me, Akyuu Hieda, being an ordinary girl that loved Gensokyou? Only a few of them care."

Keine, Kotohime, and Akyuu's parents come to mind. Even though I've never met her parents, I know that they care. That's a given.

"I care…" I told her sincerely, turning around to face her. "I care about you and your feelings, Akyuu."

Akyuu's face was wet with tears. "Iga…"

She needed a friend right now. I took hold of her hands and gently squeezed them. "I understand now. Well, at least I think I do…"

Akyuu tilted her head curiously despite her tears. She was so beautiful right now. An old saying says 'that a flower blooms fullest before death' and, sadly, it fits Akyuu almost to a T. "W-what do you mean?"

She only had a handful of close friends that she can turn to.

All of them are female.

She didn't want to be remembered only as Gensokyou's historian. True, that is a high honor but she deserved more. She deserved something more than being dedicate with quills and scrolls. Akyuu wanted her feelings acknowledged... and reciprocated. It was something she never had before.

She wanted to experience love.

I am going to regret this.

Staring into Akyuu's eyes, I drew close to her lips.

A lovely woman with three violet eyes glared at me with disapproval. It was my guilt. But why should I feel guilty about someone that probably didn't love me anyway?

"_**You stupid boy…"**_ Satori echoed in my mind.

I gasped. "S-Sator – hmm!"

It was too late. Akyuu sealed the deal. She claimed me with a deep kiss and I can't help but to submit to her. She was just as good as Kotohime, if not, better than her. While Koto's kiss was all sensual and lust-inducing, Akyuu's kiss was needy – loving and primal.

"Mmmm~…"

There was a clatter outside the room. It sounded… like a dish being broken.

I pulled away from our kiss, frightened and curious. "What was that?"

Akyuu responded by kissing me again.

Her kiss was more intense this time. She was enjoying this. I did, too.

Satori appeared in my mind again. She was crying. The beautiful youkai hung her head and turn her back on me. _**"Goodbye… Iga…"**_

The kiss was broken again. "We have to stop!"

"Why?" Akyuu said, blushing from our kiss. "You knew what I wanted. We're not doing anything wrong."

That consternated me. "That was your first kiss…"

"My very first," Akyuu remarked happily. "I'm the first Miare to get a kiss."

I've made an impact in her life – her legacy. "Akyuu… I don't know what to say."

"You have no idea… of how long I yearned for a kiss," Akyuu explained. "It's better than what I've imagined!"

I scratched my head nervously. "Well, that's flattering and I-"

"I've always wanted my first kiss with an admirable handsome man," Akyuu said.

It was a compliment, and yet, sort of an insult. Our kiss was her first, but I couldn't help but feel that it was only an experiment to her. "You've planned this…"

"No, Iga. I didn't kiss you out of mere curiosity," Akyuu sniffed, clasping her hands together. "The kiss was sincere and I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed our kiss, too," I remarked. "But I was just being a friend."

"Of course, and I adore you for it," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "And friends can be lovers."

"Alcohol," I said.

"Alcohol," she echoed.

"We almost had sex, Akyuu." I said guiltily.

"You're right. Please forgive me," she shook her head. "Things like this should be taken slowly – one step at a time…"

I didn't say anything then. Akyuu chose me and it brought weight to my guilt.

Akyuu tilts her head again. "There's someone else, isn't it?"

"…Yes…" I confessed.

Right then, I expected to fall from Akyuu's grace. I thought that Akyuu would fall into another melancholy but she suddenly hugged me. "Whoever she is, she's lucky."

That caught me off guard. I looked down and see Akyuu give me a closed-eye smile. "I'm the lucky one."

Akyuu giggled. "That, too… you kissed me."

"So are you," I remarked playfully. "You're the first of the Miares to get kissed."

"Yes, and I will cherish it forever." Akyuu said as she hugged me tighter. "I love you."

This time, I kissed her. I couldn't help it. Her confession made me react in a passionate way.

I realized that we weren't wrong for our romance. Everyone deserved a chance at it. I've been a friend of Akyuu's for two years. Not once that I ever thought she had feelings for me. True, we had a sense of camaraderie with one another but her love was unexpected. She wanted my love and I gave it to her. I gave her enough to last an eternity.

The future of the Miare lineage will always remember me.

Satori Komeiji, the one I truly wanted, appeared once more in my mind. Her face was unreadable. I couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad. I didn't matter…

Right now, I was happy.

Akyuu was happy.

"I love you, too. My friend…" I said sincerely.

Akyuu sighed joyfully. She was happy that her feelings were reciprocated. We will never forget each other. There will undoubtedly be tales of our love in the future. I don't know for certain that my name will be remembered, but the memory of a Miare falling in love with a youth from beyond the boundary will always be remembered. Then again, Akyuu did told me that she never forget anything she sees.

She damn sure will never forget my teary face.

She used her sleeves to wipe my eyes again. "There's a _Noh _play at the village theatre this weekend, followed by a puppet show with a friend of mine as the guest of honor." She said. "If I can make it, I will love to take you out there for another date."

"Another date, huh," I said with a smile. "Sure. I wouldn't dare miss it. And you're treating me out to Maya."

Akyuu giggled. "Fair enough."

We held each other a little longer, enjoying the moment with one another. I didn't care about the future right now. My mind diverted from Akyuu's sad fate. I didn't care about any consequence of my love for Akyuu. Tonight, Satori didn't matter to me. I don't have any regrets.

But I know that I will have those regrets someday. And it will be on the day I face Satori again.

It was something that I both hope and dread…

**OUTSIDE THE MANSION**

Akyuu and I bowed to each other before I left the estate. I wished her goodnight and she blushed helplessly as she returned inside the mansion. Even though we didn't have sex the night went better than I expected. In a sense, that made our relationship even sweeter. With that in mind, that made me happy while we depart for tonight.

It was still chilly outside – cooler than before, as a matter of fact. And clouds were making up in the once cloudless sky. Fortunately, there weren't any rain clouds and the red tea I drank did shook off the chill a bit. Still, I can't afford to stay out in this night air for long. I didn't want my grandmother worrying about my health.

As I walked passed the yard's pond, I heard someone call my name.

"Mister Iga…"

I turned around to see who it was. It was Minako.

"Hey Minako," I said. "What brings you here? I was just on my way out."

The brunette had the friendly demeanor as usual, but there was look of concerned curiosity on her face. The consternation brought age to her youthful face – like she aged half a decade in an instant. I realized that whatever it was, it had something to do with Akyuu. And she had to make her thoughts known.

"Thank you for bringing Akyuu home this evening, Mister Iga," she said.

"You're welcomed. And you don't have to call me 'Mister'. You're making me feel like an older man." I humored.

She raised her hand to her mouth as she laughed. "Maybe that's why she is so fond of you. You're wise."

I tilted my head in suspicion. The clatter from earlier tattle-told me of her eavesdropping. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"Akyuu is my best friend, Iga," Minako said. "I've been working here for years and I know a lot about her. But lately, she's been acting differently."

"She's growing up," I remarked. "It happens to everybody."

Then she gave me a very solemn look. It looked as though an epiphany hit her. "You love her…?"

"Minako, you heard our conversation," I reminded her. "And I meant my word."

She clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "I knew it. Now I know the reason of her strange behavior. I had a vague idea of what it was but I didn't think much on it."

Minako had a secret. She saw fit that now's the time to reveal it. "Minako…"

"I was always faithful to her. Even in her times of need I was there for her. I was there for her when she's sick. I'm there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on." She turned slightly and lowered her head. "And, of course, I was there for her when she was pissed off with her parents."

"You're a real friend to her, Minako," I said.

"Friend…" her voice blackened a little. "I'm glad that I'm her best friend, Iga. Her friendship means everything to me and I did everything that I can to make her happy…"

She returned her gaze to me. The night wind was blowing her hair and it enhanced her beauty. Her chignon was on the verge of getting loose by the gale.

I crossed my arms. "Friends through thick and thin…"

"Our friendship in a nutshell," Minako replied. "But despite all my efforts to maintain our friendship, I couldn't give Akyuu what she wanted most…" she laid a hand on the decal of Akyuu on the left side of her shirt.

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

"You're in love with her," I gasped.

The blushing maidservant nodded. "Unconditionally…"

"Why didn't you let it be known, Minako?" I asked.

Minako clicked her tongue and looked at me as if I just said something profoundly stupid. The way she rolled her eyes at me was shockingly cute!

I guiltily scratched the back of my head. "Point taken…"

Minako continued. "You gave her something that I couldn't, Iga. She wanted the love of a man. And for that, I am happy for her."

Minako wasn't jealous. Disappointed, maybe, but she didn't showcased any envy towards me. Her down to earth nature would never allow her to succumb to such a trifle emotion. She was happy that Akyuu found something deeper than companionship in me. Akyuu's happiness meant her happiness. I now know the true meaning of Minako's devotion.

"You're right, Minako. I gave her that love…" the next thing I said surprised her. "But it wasn't my intention – not at first, anyway."

She knew what I meant. "She wanted to experience love before… the day she draws her last breath as the Ninth Child. Her twisted immortality… what did she do to deserve it? A sweet person like her doesn't deserve the Curse of Miare."

She considered the Miare lineage as a curse. Now that she mentioned it, I was beginning to think so, too. "To be honest, I dunno either. When Akyuu told me about it, I cried like a baby."

"Her… impeding demise is always on my mind, Iga." Minako said. "But I never let that thought impede on they joy of being her best friend. Every night is a nightmare to me when she sleeps. It is hard for me to get a good night's rest knowing that she could die in her slumber. And I am filled with an unimaginable joy when she wakes up in the mornings."

I lowered my head. "Tomorrow is never promised…"

"No doubt about that," agreed Minako. "And with Akyuu in mind, you realize the severity of those words."

"I can't even imagine how hard it is for her." I said, knowing that Death is around the corner. It is the same for all of us. Death is merely a means to an end, after all.

"Akyuu is strong. She's stronger than the both of us." Minako shook her head. "I don't understand her strength. I find it very hard for her to smile like she does everyday. Maybe that's why… I love her so much."

"And Akyuu loves you for being there for her. You've been a friend of hers far longer than I have," I said with understanding. "I only did what I thought was best for what she wanted: I kissed her. But you, Minako, you're something to her that I can never surmount to. Your bond with her is even deeper than those of most families. She loves you more than anything."

Minako thought about her rare friendship for a moment. She, too, was wiser than me but her sadness hid a truth that she never realized till now.

"I'm hers. Forever…"

Minako Harada was the most precious person in Akyuu's life. The maid was more valuable her than any jewel or worldly possession. The memory of Minako may very well be more prevalent than me among the Miares. She is the fabled 'true friend' amongst an unfriendly world.

I strive to be the same for Satori. That will be extremely difficult… but the woman before me reinforced my belief that it can be done. In time (and patience), I can be Satori's true friend. I accept that challenge.

A hug from Minako brought me out of my musings. "Thank you, Iga."

"Think nothing of it," I replied, returning her hug. "I was only telling the truth."

She giggled. "You really know how to help a girl out when she's feeling blue, don't you?"

"Seems like I have a knack for that," I said. "There's always a reason for you to smile."

And smiled she did. The beautiful smile of hers banished her melancholy. She released me from our hug and bowed. "Meeting you is one of those reasons, Iga. I'm glad that we met."

"Same here, Minako…" I said, returning the curtsy. "Well, I guess this means goodnight. It's pretty late."

Minako nodded. "Goodnight, Iga. Will we meet again?"

Before I left the estate, I gave her my most reassuring smile. "Yea, without a doubt…"

And then I departed from the premises. While on my way home, I hoped that Akyuu will live to see another day.

She had a lot more living to do.

**THE END**

_**DEC 29, 2012**_

_I planned an Extra scene that involved Seiga, but I let it go. I think I've done enough for this story._

_A special thanks goes to Achariyth1 for proofreading. That red pen of his had a field day with this. Also, the Maya Noodle Bar belongs to him._

_Minako Harada belongs to WillieG.R. She made her first appearance in __**Tales of the Almost Pirate**__'s 13__th__ chapter._

_Go ahead and read their works. They're more than worth it._

_Also, I wish you all a (belated) Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and etc. And I bet some of you guys were scared than a mother****er last Friday. Hey, I lived past six doomsdays since I've been born. Whatever happen, happens._

_And now I'm off to brush and floss again. All that mushy-stuff gave me a toothache._

_See ya later!_


End file.
